Hollow
by karrma-queen
Summary: Coming Soon to a computer near you. 5/31/16
1. INTRODUCTION

_**playlist ⇏ disclaimer**_

* * *

 **PLAYLIST**

 **|| SEMI - AUTOMATIC || Twenty One Pilots**

 **\- T** _he horrors of the night melt away under the warm glow of survival of the day. Then we move on, my shadow grows taller, along with my fears and my frame shrinks smaller as night grows near_ **. -**

 **|| WASTED TIME || The Eagles**

 **\- Y** _ou never thought you'd be alone this far down the line and I know what's been on your mind. You're afraid it's all been wasted time_ **. -**

 **|| BORDERLINE || Tove Stryke**

 **\- I** _'m borderline happy and I'm borderline sad. I'm borderline good and I'm borderline bad._

 **|| BASIC INSTINCT || The Acid**

 **\- P** _ush me back in. Silent in sin. Fight in water, want it, want it. Basic instinct_ **. -**

 **|| I FOUND || Amber Run**

 **\- A** _nd I'll use you as a warning sign. That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind and I'll use as a focal point so I don't lose sigh of what I want_ **. -**

 **|| ODE TO SLEEP || Twenty One Pilots**

 **\- W** _hy it's got to be like this? Is this living free? I don't want to be the one, be the one who has the sun's blood on my hands. I'll tell the moon, take this weapon forged in darkness_ **. -**

 **|| THISTLE AND WEEDS || Mumford & Sons**

 **\- C** _orrupted by the simple sniff of riches blown, I know you have felt much more love than you've shown. And I'm on my knees and the water creeps to my chest_ **. -**

 **|| GHOST || Hasley**

 **\- I** _like the sad eyes, bad guys, mouth full of white lies. Kiss me in the corridor, but quick to tell me good bye_ **. -**

 **|| FEVER TO THE FORM || Nick Mulvey**

 **\- C** _ause the very thing you're afraid of, it keeps you clean, but unclear. Clean, but unclear. Is the dirt that you're made of and that's nothing to fear_ **. -**

 **|| CLOUD || Elias**

 **\- W** _e are pushed and fallen down into this ground and space. Stand down, drop these weapons now. We're walking in this lie, walking in this. You know I try to compromise. We're walking in this high, walking in this lie_ **. -**

 **|| I TOOK A PILL || Mike Posner**

 **\- B** _ut you don't want to be high like me, never really knowing why like me. You don't wanna step off that roller coaster and be all alone. You don't want to ride the bus like this, never knowing who to trust like this_ **. -**

 **|| JUST LIKE FIRE || Pink**

 **\- J** ust like fire, burning out the way. If I can light the world up for just one day. Watch this madness, colorful charade. No one can be just like me any way. Just like magic, I'll be flying free. I'ma disappear when they come for me **. -**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **I** own nothing from the Marvel Franchise and anything that seems familiar, probably is, and it belongs to the rightful owners. As well as my main character is somewhat based off of Elsa from **FROZEN** and all rights to any aligning powers goes to the owners of that accordingly. However, my original character ( whose personality doesn't really stem off of Elsa ) belongs to me, as well as her family and any other OC's I decide to include throughout this Fanfiction. Stealing any, or all parts of this story is not only illegal, but it's also **UNETHICAL** as a writer.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **W** ell guys, I've started yet another fanfiction after abandoning all of my other babies. I apologize tremendously for that. For followers of Paradox or Girl with the Wolf Tattoo, I am very, very sorry! I lost all ambition, dealing with my own personal issues and slowly gravitated towards Wattpad. My name on there is -BREAK if you guys want to check me out. However, I decided to post this new Marvel fic on here instead, to show ya'll that I'm not dead, just lazy.

* * *

 **COMING SOON**

 **TO A COMPUTER NEAR YOU**

 **(or phone, or iPad, or tablet, or whatever.)**

 **5/30/16.**


	2. TEASER

**TEASER**

 **1941**

* * *

 **Summer was finally approaching** and Cooper Sanjokvia relished in the warm breeze. Standing outside of her families' New York townhouse, she left the door ajar.

Her German Shepard bounded down the stairs and Cooper grinned, angling her face towards the blistering sun. Her white blonde hair was twisted into a simple braid down her shoulders, brushing the bottom of her breast. Pale, pink lips were upturned into a smile. Everything about the girl was lacking of color, cold, the features almost uncommon. She opened her eyes, revealing two washed out, light blue eyes. Framed by dark lashes, it made the irises seem white in comparison. The clothes she wore on her small, petite body were bright and caused her skin to almost glow. With her ghostly appearance, she almost seem angelic in a world full of chaos.

She was then joined by a tall man, towering over her short statue. He slung a muscular arm around the younger woman's shoulders and sent her an easy smile as hello. Cooper sent a sharp whistle through her teeth, letting her dog, Roma, know that she was straying too far. She peered up at the man then. With darker blonde hair, lightly tanned skin and green eyes, the only thing the two had in common were their crooked grins.

The man wore a United States Army Uniform, the sleeves pushed back to battle the warmth. Arrogance filled the small space in between the two and she quickly knocked his arm off of her. She rubbed the spot he had laid his arm and narrowed her eyes at him.

"No touch, Christopher." She murmured, waggling her thin eyebrows at him. She didn't mind the man's presence, even sometimes seeking it out, but Cooper loathed being touched.

Her brother, used to her mood, sat down on the uneven brick stairs and invited her to join him. Cooper looked out to see Roma lying at the bottom, bathing in the sun and nodded, relenting and joining him on the stairs./p

A short, comfortable silence passed between them until the male spoke. "I got the call. I leave in the morning." He admitted, receiving a worried look from his sister.

"So soon? You just got back! I thought we'd have at least another couple of weeks." She tried to not let her voice waver, frowning in disappointment.

Despite the bickering the two have had since they were children, her brother was her best friend and the only family she had left. The thought of him deploying back into the gruesome war had her skin crawling.

"I did too." He responded, noticing his sister's dejection. He hadn't wanted to ruin her day with the news, but he knew she would throw an even bigger fit if he had waited to tell her. "The Nazis are pushing into the camps and they need me to come back. Trust me, if I could, I would stay."

Cooper was well aware that she was being unfair, but couldn't help but to pout at the news. Her tiny, long fingers intertwined together and she brought her knees to her chest.

"I'll miss you. Like always."

Christopher gave his sister a small smile, understanding her sadness. He placed a hand on her bouncing knee, staring out into the busy street. Roma let out a chirp, perhaps she could feel their depression. She nudged his sister's leg. /

"Before you know it, I'll be back here, annoying you and scaring off any men that try to make my little sister their girl."

Cooper scoffed, corners of her lips turning up. "Please, you're not scary."

Her brother embraced her into a tight hug, startling her. She slowly returned the gesture, feeling the weight settle at the bottom of her stomach. "I love you, Chris. You'll be safe, right?"

He pulled back. "Always, Coop. Love ya too."

* * *

 **Not edited.**

 **5/31/16**

 **Coming Soon**


End file.
